finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz (Ninjutsu)
.]] '''Blitz' , also known as Raijin, Raiton, and Lightning, is a recurring type of Ninjutsu magic in the Final Fantasy series. It manifests as a series of lightning strikes on enemies. In the Japanese versions of some games, the name Raijin is assigned to a Scroll that can be Thrown by Ninjas to deal Lightning-elemental damage, rather than being cast as a spell. In these cases, the item has been translated to English as Lightning Scroll, BoltTech or Swift Bolt. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Blitz, or Raijin, is a Ninjutsu ability used by Edge, that deals Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. It has a casting time of 2, costs 25 MP in all versions except the 3D version, where it costs 20 MP, and is received through storyline at the Tower of Babil in all versions, before fighting Rubicante. Thor's Hammer can casts Blitz when used as an item during battle. On the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 1. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blitz returns as a Ninjutsu spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV and Edge already known the spell. It deals moderate Lightning-elemental damage to all enemy at the cost of 25 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Blitz returns as a Ninjutsu ability for both Edge (learned at level 48) and Zangetsu (learned at level 42), and functions the same way as in ''Final Fantasy IV. It costs 20 MP to cast. Thor's Hammer can casts Blitz when used as an item during battle. ''Final Fantasy V The Lightning Scroll is an item usable with Throw, and can be bought as Quelb and Lix for 200 gil, and deals lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy VI The Lightning Scroll can be bought in shops around the world for 500 gil, and deals lightning-elemental damage to all enemies when Thrown by Shadow or Gogo. It has a spell power is 100, cannot be evaded, and its not reflectable. Final Fantasy VII The Swift Bolt is an item purchasable in Wutai, and unlike the Lightning Scroll in the previous games, can be used by any party members with the Item command. It costs 800 gil and does lightning-elemental damage to all enemies with power equivalent to Bolt3. Final Fantasy XI The Ninja learns three different levels of Raiton abilities. Raiton: Ichi is learned at Level 15, Raiton: Ni at Level 40, and Raiton: San at Level 75. Each Raiton ability does lightning-elemental damage and lowers the target's resistance to earth damage. Both effects increase in efficiency with the level of the Raiton ability used. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Ninja can use Raijin. It inflicts lightning-elemental damage and Slow on the target. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning is a lightning-attribute ability appears as a locked ability for the Blue Mage garb. While it has the same animation as Thundaga, it deals physical damage. Final Fantasy XIV Ninjas learn Raiton at Level 35. Raiton does lightning-elemental damage to a single target. Final Fantasy Dimensions Blitz is one of the initial abilities of the Ninja class. At the cost of 18 MP, the user will inflict Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Etymology Category:Final Fantasy IV Ninjutsu Category:Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ninjutsu Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Abilities Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Magic Abilities